Estaca zero
by Magalud
Summary: Para o mundo bruxo, Snape morreu. Mas morreu mesmo? Escrito préDeathly Hallows.


Nome da fic: Estaca zero  
Autor: Magalud  
Censura: 10 anos  
Gênero: Drama  
Spoilers: AU, mas tem referências de Half-Blood Prince  
Avisos ou Alertas: Morte de personagem. Escrita dias antes de "Deathly Hallows"  
Data:18/07  
Tamanho: 5 mil palavras segundo o Word  
Desafio: As Snapetes me desafiaram a dar final feliz pro Snape no pós-guerra  
Resumo: Para o mundo bruxo, Snape morreu. Mas morreu mesmo?  
Agradecimentos: Carlinha, que betou.  
Disclaimer: Todos os personagens são de JKR. Eu só estou dando um final feliz para eles, porque não confio naquela loura. Sniff.

**Estaca zero**

– Queridos amigos. Estamos aqui reunidos para prestar as últimas homenagens a um homem a quem todos devemos muito. Sem sua dedicação, seu sacrifício e sua coragem, o mundo bruxo poderia estar sob o jugo de um tirano terrível.

Um soluço irrompeu. Harry Potter abraçou a amiga Hermione Granger, que se curvou em prantos. Aberforth Dumbledore continuou o panegírico.

Mas Harry não ouviu mais coisa alguma. Assim que a cerimônia terminou, ele foi até Kingsley Shacklebolt.

– Precisamos conversar.

– Harry, se está falando do que eu penso que está...

– Exatamente. Acho que devemos rever aquela decisão.

– Não será possível.

– Mas como? Ora, se ele ainda está...

Foi interrompido:

– Venha.

Kingsley levou o rapaz para um local longe de qualquer um e ainda colocou um feitiço Abaffiato antes de explicar:

– A situação não é mais a mesma, Harry.

– Mas se ele está vivo, eu não vejo por que...

– Os ferimentos foram muito mais profundos do que imaginávamos a princípio. Afetaram áreas vitais do corpo. Sem mencionar o estrago feito por três dias de tortura nas mãos dos lacaios de Você-Sabe-Quem. Não, ele está... Bom, o estrago foi grande demais.

– Então ele vai morrer?

– Oh, não, claro que não. Ele só vai ter que continuar morto.

– E o que vai acontecer com ele?

– Já está tudo arranjado. Não se preocupe com isso.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

CINCO ANOS MAIS TARDE

Quando a campainha tocou, Alistair Taylor, engenheiro de petróleo aposentado, estava nervoso, mas ao mesmo tempo ansioso de uma maneira agradável. A sua história valia a pena ser contada, mas ele temia não conseguir fazer isso direito. Um repórter poderia ajudá-lo.

– Alistair Taylor? – indagou o jovem, num sotaque pronunciado, quando ele abriu a porta. – Sou James Evans, do "_News of the UK"._ Falamos ao telefone.

– Sim, claro. – Apertaram as mãos. – Entre. Fez boa viagem?

– Muito boa, obrigado.

– Por favor, sente-se. Vou chamar Amanda. Ela pode nos ajudar.

– Está bem. Teria um pouco d'água também?

Alistair sorriu:

– Phoenix é mesmo uma cidade muito quente para quem acabou de chegar do Velho Continente. Com sua licença.

O jovem sorriu, e Alistair entrou na parte íntima da confortável casa onde morava com a mulher e os dois filhos. Amanda estava no quarto, terminando de ajeitar os brincos novos.

– Ele já está aí.

– Ai, meu Deus. – Ela se afobou, agora ajeitando o cabelo. – Estou quase pronta.

– Amanda, ele é um repórter.

– É, mas e se ele quiser tirar fotografias?

– Você está sempre bem. A câmara certamente não lhe fará justiça.

Ela sorriu para o marido, os olhos azuis faiscando.

– Você é um inglês galanteador.

Ele a abraçou, uma sobrancelha levantada.

– E como toda americana loura e tonta, você caiu na minha lábia. Agora apenas fique linda e vamos receber o nosso convidado. Ah! Nós temos suco na geladeira? O pobre rapaz parece estar com muito calor.

Ela encostou seus lábios nos do marido, e disse:

– Eu já vou trazer uma limonada. Não o deixe sozinho.

Alistair sorriu e voltou à sala. James olhava os porta-retratos e virou-se ao ouvir Alistair.

– Amanda já está vindo. Ela vai trazer uma limonada. Aceita?

– Sim, obrigado. São seus filhos?

Alistair sorriu:

– Exato. Eric tem seis anos, e Grace vai fazer três. Eles estão na casa de amigos para nos dar mais privacidade.

– Crianças bonitas. Então Grace nasceu depois que você voltou da América do Sul.

– Sim. Ela foi um milagre. Tive medo quando Amanda engravidou, porque Eric ainda era pequeno, e eu... bem, eu ainda estava me recuperando.

O engenheiro notou o olhar do jovem, que o encarava cuidadosamente com os olhos verdes por trás dos óculos. Mas antes que ele dissesse alguma coisa, Amanda surgiu na sala, carregando uma bandeja com uma jarra de limonada gelada e alguns copos.

– Olha a limonada chegando!

– Isso é bom – confessou o jovem.

– Amanda, este é James Evans. Vocês se falaram por telefone também.

– Sim, claro. É um prazer conhecê-la.

– Oh, meu Deus, Alistair, mais um com esse sotaque maravilhoso! Vocês, britânicos, fazem muito sucesso entre as mulheres com esse sotaque, sabiam?

James pareceu ficar um pouco sem-graça, argumentando:

– Seria ainda melhor se as britânicas pensassem o mesmo...

Eles riram e ajeitaram-se na sala de estar. O rapaz refrescou-se com o suco, e Amanda indagou, com os olhos muito azuis faiscando:

– Então, como pretende fazer isso? Gostaria de nos entrevistar separadamente, ou podemos ficar juntos?

– Como preferirem – disse James, tirando da pasta uma câmera fotográfica, o gravador e o bloco de anotações. – Mas acho melhor alertar que eu farei algumas perguntas muito pessoais, talvez até íntimas. Se preferirem, posso fazer essas perguntas separadamente.

O casal se olhou e sorriu, unindo as mãos. Alistair garantiu:

– Meu jovem, se há uma coisa que eu não tenho são segredos para a minha mulher. Amanda, porém, pode optar por responder em separado. O que prefere, querida?

– Não tem qualquer problema. Podemos fazer isso juntos.

– Excelente – disse James. – Mas primeiro eu gostaria de ouvir um relato dos fatos de vocês. Eu li sobre o assunto, claro, e vi alguns documentos, mas acho importante que vocês dêem um relato, o mais detalhado que puderem, sobre os fatos.

Alistair deu de ombros:

– Amanda, meu amor, missão para você.

Ela sorriu para ele e começou:

– Alistair não se lembra, claro, mas acho que tudo começou quando ele aceitou um trabalho de consultoria da empresa. O governo queria um consultor de engenharia de petróleo para trabalhar no interior da Colômbia. O salário era excelente, e seriam apenas três semanas. Ainda morávamos no Texas, naquela época. San Antonio. Lembro-me de que Eric era pequeno, tinha menos de um ano, e Alistair ainda hesitou antes de ir. Minha mãe voou de Flagstaff até San Antonio para me ajudar a cuidar de Eric. Ela terminou vendendo tudo e se mudando para o Texas.

– E quando a senhora soube o que tinha acontecido?

– Na véspera da data em que Alistair deveria ter voltado, recebi um telefonema da Embaixada americana em Bogotá, dizendo que meu marido e outros colegas de trabalho tinham sido seqüestrados na selva colombiana por guerrilheiros. Eles não sabiam se tinham sido as FARC (Forças Armadas Revolucionárias da Colômbia) ou o ELN (Exécito de Libertação Nacional). São grupos rivais, que tentam há 30 anos tomar o poder. Hoje eles são financiados por narcotraficantes. Eu só soube disso mais tarde, claro.

– Qual foi sua primeira reação?

– Eu não conseguia acreditar. Era simplesmente irreal. Alistar não tinha nada a ver com a luta deles. Ele é britânico, pelo amor de Deus. Aliás, a Embaixada do Reino Unido também nos ajudou muito naquela época.

– Foi aí que a senhora resolveu ir à América do Sul?

– Oh, não. Demoraram muitos meses até que eu soubesse direito a situação. Até então eu não entendia a situação daquele país. Só quando eu compreendi a interação entre grupos guerrilheiros, exército nacional e os narcotraficantes é que eu percebi o perigo que Alistair corria.

– E a senhora largou tudo para ir morar em Bogotá?

– Não foi bem assim. Eu estive em Bogotá, sim, mas foi a convite da Embaixada do Reino Unido. Aparentemente, por estar trabalhando para uma companhia americana, Alistair foi tachado de americano (gringo, como eles chamam). Os guerrilheiros têm ódio profundo do governo dos Estados Unidos, porque ele apóia o exército colombiano e combate o tráfico de drogas, que financia a guerrilha.

– É uma política complicada.

– Tive que aprender tudo de uma hora para outra. Alistair estava no meio disso tudo. Eu não entendia por que a demora. Só depois eu soube que eles ficam com esses reféns por anos a fio.

– Foi o que aconteceu com seu marido, não?

– Infelizmente. Tem uma deputada colombiana que já está seqüestrada há cinco anos. As autoridades ficavam me dando notícias das movimentações na mata, as informações da inteligência militar sobre reféns. Então, às vezes vinham relatos de que Alistair fora visto. Os guerrilheiros se escondem na floresta, nunca parados. À medida que eles mudam de acampamento, vão levando os reféns junto.

– E tem muitos seqüestrados, não?

– O número varia, claro, mas nunca costuma ser menos do que 80 ou 100 pessoas. Até hoje. Eles costumam seqüestrar políticos amigos do governo colombiano. Contudo, trabalhadores estrangeiros, especialmente europeus e americanos, também são alvos. Alistair foi seqüestrado com mais quatro pessoas. Os outros quatro foram devolvidos em coisa de dois meses. Alistair não, porque ele era gringo, e assim eles tinham mais poder de barganha.

– E a companhia não tinha dado segurança a Alistair e outros?

– Oh, claro que sim. No dia em que foram atacados, segundo eu soube, duas pessoas morreram: precisamente os seguranças contratados para proteger Alistair e os colegas. Muita gente me aconselhou a processar a companhia, mas eles não entendem como é a Colômbia. Não é culpa da companhia.

– Como foram esses anos sem seu marido?

– Eu tinha que me segurar por causa de Eric, mas confesso que foi o pior período da minha vida. Nesse meio tempo, eu perdi a minha mãe. Isso foi dolorido, claro, mas a incerteza de Alistair era algo que corroía meu coração. Eu estive próxima a perder as esperanças, especialmente quando as notícias começaram a rarear. As próprias autoridades começaram a me dar respostas típicas de quem já tinha perdido as esperanças.

Alistair nada dizia, ouvindo o relato da mulher. Ele sempre ficava estranho ao ouvir as histórias. Era como se não fosse com ele, como se a história fosse relativa a uma outra pessoa.

– E um dia veio o telefonema.

– Aí é que foi o estranho. Um dia, eu recebi o telefonema. Depois de anos. Só que eles não sabiam se era Alistair, pelo estado que ele chegou ao hospital em Bogotá. Ele estava quase morto, e não acreditavam que ele fosse sobreviver. Voltei à Colômbia, agora com Eric, e confesso que fiquei em choque.

– Por quê?

– Ele estava desfigurado. Na verdade, o rosto dele estava todo enfaixado, ele estava só pele e osso, o cabelo comprido e oleoso, e os dentes – nossa. Imagine ficar três anos sem escovar os dentes, pentear os cabelos, cortar os cabelos... Isso que o hospital já tinha feito a higienização de unhas, roupas. Mas o pior eram os ferimentos.

– De que tipo?

– Os médicos disseram que Alistair foi torturado, talvez com charutos, porque ele estava todo queimado. Havia fraturas múltiplas e compostas. Os ferimentos estavam infeccionados. Ele ficou em coma duas semanas até que estivesse em condição de ser transferido. Mas o pior foi quando ele acordou. Pensei que fosse o trauma, a inconsciência, eu sei lá. Na verdade, foram os ferimentos que ele recebeu na cabeça. Alistair acordou sem qualquer lembrança de mim ou de tudo que tinha se passado.

– Você se lembra disso, Alistair?

– Muito pouco – foi a resposta do homem. – Ainda estava muito dopado, e os ferimentos eram extensos. Não tenho qualquer lembrança da Colômbia. Só quando me internaram em Dallas é que eu vi aquela mulher a meu lado. Não sabia quem ela era.

– E ela lhe falou que era sua mulher.

– Ela me contou a minha vida – respondeu ele. – Pior é que eu não me lembrava de nada da Inglaterra também.

– Você é de Yorkshire, não?

– É o que dizem meus papéis. Eu olho as fotografias antigas e vejo uma outra pessoa. Incrível a gente não se reconhecer.

– Eu vi as fotos mais antigas. Você realmente mudou muito.

Amanda esclareceu:

– Ele passou por pelo menos cinco cirurgias plásticas de reconstrução facial. O nariz era o pior. Os dentes foram praticamente refeitos.

– O resultado ficou muito bom – comentou o repórter. – Não há sinal de cicatrizes.

– Houve uma melhora considerável, não? – brincou o ex-engenheiro.

A mulher o acompanhou no tom descontraído:

– Agora ele está todo enxuto e recauchutado, e eu é que preciso de uma plástica!

Houve risos, antes que o repórter voltasse a perguntar:

– Então a recuperação foi lenta?

– Até que não foi muito, considerando o estrago. Ao menos fisicamente. Mas a memória de Alistair nunca voltou. Ele não tem qualquer lembrança da vida anterior.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

CINCO ANOS ANTES

– Como assim, já está tudo arranjado, Kingsley? O que você quer dizer com isso?

– Sh! Fale baixo!

A cerimônia do memorial de Severus Snape estava nos seus momentos finais, mas Harry precisava arrancar uma resposta de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

– Hermione está desesperada. Ela merece saber da verdade.

– Harry, a verdade é muito penosa.

– Mas Severus está vivo!

– Por um fio. Tecnicamente, ele está morto. Mais do que isso, Harry. Ele perdeu seus poderes. Sabe que os poderes de um bruxo fazem parte de sua energia vital. Ele está duplamente fraco. Não deverá se recuperar. Além do mais, você viu a cerimônia. Menos de 10 pessoas compareceram. O mundo bruxo está francamente satisfeito que Severus Snape tenha morrido. Se estivesse vivo, ele carregaria o estigma de ter assassinado Albus Dumbledore. Você sabe que sim.

– Devemos tanto a ele. Não teríamos conseguido vencer sem ele. Ele nos deu informações e, no final, deu sua vida para que tivéssemos tempo de cercar o exército de Voldemort.

– Eu sei. É injusto, Harry, mas é assim que as coisas são.

– Sei. Mas o que você quis dizer quando disse que está tudo arranjado?

– Quis dizer que você não deve mais se preocupar com esse assunto. – O Auror desviou o olhar. – Vamos celebrar a perda de Severus com dignidade.

– Kingsley, o que está tentando esconder?

– Precisa entender que há certas coisas que não posso lhe dizer. Envolve protocolos, feitiços sigilosos, enfim...

– Mas...

– Harry – o Auror interrompeu o rapaz suavemente. – Esqueça esse assunto.

Era justamente o que Harry não iria fazer.

Durante meses, o Rapaz-Que-Derrotou-o-Lorde-das-Trevas pesteou todo mundo que pôde dentro do Ministério da Magia. O fato de que Severus Snape sobrevivera após a derrota de Lord Voldemort era um segredo de Estado tão grande, que por vezes Harry até duvidou que isso fosse verdade, tamanho o sigilo. Ele não podia mais ver o sofrimento de Hermione, num luto doído e penoso.

Como tende a acontecer na vida, o tempo passou, e a vida seguiu. Harry viu sua amiga começar a se recuperar da perda do grande amor, e Ron Weasley a consolou de diversas maneiras. Por ser persistente, porém, Harry também viu suas perguntas ganharem respostas – meses mais tarde.

– Shacklebolt não pode lhe dizer nada, rapaz – respondeu Mad-Eye Moody, numa noite regada a firewhisky. – Ele está sob feitiços de sigilo. São precauções. Como devemos tomar precauções nós mesmos ao falar dessas coisas.

Harry olhou em volta. O ambiente, embora público, era reservado o suficiente para não serem ouvidos. Mas a paranóia de Moody, claro, já o tinha feito lançar um feitiço Muffliato. Então o rapaz argumentou:

– Mas eles sumiram com o Snape. É como se ele nunca tivesse existido! Eu não acredito que tenham matado o homem depois do trabalho para salvar sua vida.

– Matar o Snape? Por Merlin, não, rapaz! Ao contrário. Shacklebolt estava totalmente empenhado em dar uma nova vida a Snape. Literalmente isso. Sabe, começar da estaca zero.

– Como assim?

– Como você sabe, Shacklebolt é o homem de ligação com o governo Muggle. O que você talvez não saiba é que, nesse trabalho, ele tem contato com organizações Muggles especializadas em recolocação e reinserção de indivíduos de maneira discreta e insuspeita. Foi o que eles fizeram com o Snape.

– O que eles fizeram?

– Severus Snape ganhou uma nova identidade. Ele foi Obliviado e vai acordar num hospital Muggle, com uma família Muggle a seu lado, e vai viver uma vida Muggle plena e satisfatória. Os Muggles têm esses tais programas de proteção a testemunhas, mas esse é um programa de reconstrução de identidade, muito mais secreto. Ele vai assumir a identidade de um Muggle desaparecido.

Harry arregalou os olhos:

– Isso nunca vai dar certo! Snape não sabe viver com outras pessoas. Como vai assumir a identidade de uma pessoa?

– Ele não se lembrará de coisa alguma. Ele não vai se lembrar de como é ser Severus Snape. É uma ironia carregada de beleza: os outros Muggles é que vão ensiná-lo a ser essa nova pessoa. Ele vai recomeçar da estaca zero.

– E isso dá certo? Ou melhor, isso vai dar certo para o Snape?

Moody tomou seu firewhisky, dando de ombros:

– As chances são grandes. Mas eles podem tentar trasladá-lo para uma outra família Muggle, se a primeira não der certo.

– E onde ele está?

– Ah, garoto. Essa informação é mais difícil de conseguir do que uma afirmação honesta de um político. Para "dar certo", como você diz, é essencial que ele corte todos os laços com o mundo bruxo. Para sempre. Como eu disse, estaca zero.

Harry empalideceu.

– Não! Não pode!

– Garoto – disse Moody num tom suave –, aceite que Severus morreu. Ele não sobreviveu à batalha final, foi homenageado e reconhecido como herói. Eu não fico satisfeito com isso, porque eu jurava que ele tivesse matado Albus de má fé. Mas tenho que admitir que ele estava do nosso lado.

– Eu tenho que dizer a ele ao menos um obrigado. Ele salvou minha vida um monte de vezes e eu não consegui salvar a dele.

– É a vida, rapaz. Tome mais um firewhisky. Eu pago. Vamos falar sobre Severus. Ele pode ter sido um herói, mas também era um filho da mãe, não?

Moody riu-se e bateu nas costas de Harry. Eles passaram a noite se embebedando e trocando histórias sobre o falecido Severus Snape.

Mas Harry não desistiria de procurá-lo, claro.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

CINCO ANOS MAIS TARDE

– Felizmente, o pior passou. Foi longo e penoso, mas Alistair conseguiu uma recuperação física admirável – continuou Amanda Taylor, com seu sotaque texano. – Ele também logo foi remetido à terapia psicológica.

O engenheiro esclareceu:

– Apesar de haver muitas evidências físicas de que minha amnésia poderia ter sido causada por trauma, também havia a possibilidade de um fator psicológico estar atuando no caso. Estresse pós-traumático. Fadiga de guerra. Eles têm muitos nomes, mas o básico é o mesmo. Eu poderia não querer me lembrar. Francamente, acredito que foi isso que aconteceu. Pelo que Amanda conta do que viu quando me encontraram, meu velho, nem quero saber o que fizeram comigo.

James Evans ajeitou os óculos e comentou:

– Bastante razoável pensar assim. E como foi a readaptação ao trabalho?

Alistair sorriu, e o rapaz não entendeu o motivo. O homem olhou Amanda, que também sorria, e explicou:

– Não houve readaptação. Eu simplesmente não consegui trabalhar.

– Por quê? Medo? Trauma? Você teve algum flashback?

– Eu me lembro perfeitamente do dia. Eu coloquei um terno, Amanda me levou até a companhia. Eu não reconheci nem o caminho para lá, muito menos o prédio ou as pessoas. E, claro, eu não lembrei coisa alguma sobre o que eu fazia. Eu estava incapacitado para o trabalho. Fui aposentado por invalidez. O chefe, um homem simpático, disse que sentiria a minha falta. Fizeram até uma festa para comemorar minha aposentadoria. Foi extremamente embaraçoso, porque todas as pessoas pareciam mesmo sentir minha falta, e eu não sabia sequer os nomes delas. Aliás, esse incômodo já vinha nos perseguindo há algum tempo. Eu não conhecia os vizinhos, o pessoal do bairro, da igreja, enfim – todos eles eram estranhos, para mim.

– Por isso, achamos melhor nos mudar – completou a mulher. – Saímos do Texas e viemos aqui para o Arizona sem nem pestanejar.

– Por que Arizona?

Alistair foi quem respondeu:

– Primeiro, porque Amanda não conseguiria viver num local frio. Ela tem duas tias em Flagstaff, que é aqui no Arizona, mas não queria morar na mesma cidade. Escolhemos Phoenix porque Amanda conseguiu uma transferência para uma repartição aqui. Ela é funcionária pública. Além disso, Phoenix é bem estruturada, tem ótimas escolas para as crianças e imóveis baratos. Como Amanda disse, não pensamos duas vezes em nos mudarmos.

– Há quanto tempo foi isso?

– Oh, uns poucos anos. Grace ainda não andava, e tínhamos que tomar cuidado para ela não engatinhar para fora da casa.

– É um local muito bonito.

– O sonho americano – citou Alistair.

– Você mencionou que está aposentado. Mas, pelo que eu li, está longe de ser exatamente inativo. Soube de suas habilidades.

O ex-engenheiro de petróleo sorriu, constrangido:

– Para você ver a minha surpresa ao descobrir esse talento escondido.

– Como surgiu? E o nome "_El Brujo Viejo_", assim, em espanhol, é uma forma de exorcizar os demônios?

– A princípio, foi uma coisa de fim de semana – esclareceu Amanda. – Durante a recuperação de Alistair, quando eu tinha que ir trabalhar e ele ficava tomando conta de Grace, que ainda não ia à escola, ele ficava encarregado das refeições. Na época, o dinheiro era apertado demais para pedirmos comida por telefone ou outras coisas assim. Então, Alistair começou a cozinhar. Para nossa surpresa, ele começou a nos apresentar pratos bem mais elaborados do que o costumeiro macarrão com queijo. As crianças passaram a esperar mais a comida dele que a minha.

– Então os vizinhos e amigos também começaram a elogiar a comida – continuou Alistair. – Não que sejamos muito sociais, mas havia algumas pessoas mais íntimas. Até meu terapeuta e médicos gostaram da comida. Então comecei a aceitar encomendas de jantares. Coisa pequena, a princípio: reuniões íntimas, até jantares românticos. Em pouco tempo, crescemos o suficiente para pensar em abrir um pequeno restaurante, um que funciona como um bistrô.

A mulher explicou:

– O nome do restaurante, "_El Brujo Viejo",_ caiu muito bem aqui na região, que é próxima ao México e tem grande colônia de imigrantes hispânicos. Muita gente pensa que é comida mexicana, mas dizem gostar dos pratos.

– Mas qual é a especialidade? – indagou James Evans.

– Receitas exclusivas, mas não é cozinha étnica – respondeu Alistair. – Eu invento pratos; Amanda experimenta e aprova. Mas estou sempre inventando pratos. Parece que já nasci à beira de um fogão, com uma panela fumegante.

– E ele sempre foi assim? – indagou James a Amanda. – Digo, antes mesmo de ir à Colômbia ele deve ter manifestado o dom da cozinha.

– Aí é que está o mistério – garantiu Amanda. – Ele nunca fazia nada além de macarrão com queijo. Era um desastre. Queimava até água! Mas agora se revelou um grande cozinheiro. De repente. Num passe de mágica.

– Especulamos que eu possa ter sido cozinheiro de meus captores.

– Por favor, explique.

– Numa situação de prolongado cativeiro, o prisioneiro às vezes é forçado a realizar alguma tarefa para seus captores. Médicos são obrigados a tratar de feridos, coisas assim. Especulamos que eu posso ter sido obrigado a cozinhar para o bando durante muito tempo.

– Por que acham isso?

– Bom, primeiro porque, como disse, eu não fazia isso antes do seqüestro. Mas, principalmente, porque às vezes sinto falta de ingredientes estranhos, coisas que Amanda acha que são plantas da selva. Outras vezes esses ingredientes não fazem sentido, como lágrimas e unhas de animais, raízes e ervas.

Amanda acrescentou:

– Ainda acho que podiam ser nomes locais para as plantas. Sabe, como a lavanda pode ser chamada de alfazema e coisas assim?

– Entendo. Então pelo menos de uma coisa você se lembra: o espanhol, não?

– Não, infelizmente – Alistair revelou. – Eu também fiquei estarrecido. Teria sido muito útil. Aqui a língua espanhola é muito usada. Eu mal sei falar "muchas gracías".

– Ainda assim, "_El Viejo Brujo_" parece ser um sucesso, pelo que eu apurei – disse o repórter. – E você diz que parece ter nascido à beira de um fogão? Pode expandir essa afirmação?

– Descobri que cozinhar me acalma muito. Nos primeiros meses em que fiquei em casa com as crianças enquanto Amanda ia trabalhar, eu me sentia péssimo. Deprimido, com baixa auto-estima... Houve um dia, em especial, que eu estava arrasado. Mas não podia negligenciar meus deveres. Então fui à cozinha, preparar o jantar para Grace (um cozido) e, aos poucos, comecei a me acalmar. A borbulha da panela fazia um grande bem, e o movimento da colher, mexendo o cozido, também. Eric elogiou o prato e Amanda se espantou tanto quanto eu. Foi aos poucos que eu tomei coragem para experimentar, mas era como se tivesse feito isso toda a minha vida. Meu terapeuta me incentivou muito a cozinhar como terapia.

– Funcionou?

– A terapia, eu não sei, mas meu bolso melhorou muito!

Alistair riu-se gostosamente, o que surpreendeu James Evans. Em seguida, o ex-engenheiro acrescentou:

– Na verdade, embora fosse para ser uma atividade relaxante, inicialmente me deixava em grande estresse. Eu não queria desgrudar o olho de Grace, e ela ficava enjoada de ficar no colo tanto tempo. Eu tinha que dar conta da menina e da refeição. Então eu a coloquei no bebê-conforto e coloquei um guizo no fogão. Ela adorava o barulho e ficava quietinha, me vendo cozinhar. Algumas vezes eu a deixava brincar com as folhas da salada. Hoje ela pega um banquinho e eu ponho uma vasilha de plástico com folhas de alface para ela picotar. Aí ela diz que sabe cozinhar.

James sorriu e indagou:

– Depois poderíamos tirar umas fotos na sua cozinha? Pretendo fazer uma matéria pequena, só sobre suas habilidades culinárias. Se pudesse ceder uma receita fácil para nossos leitores também...

Amanda indagou:

– Não quer jantar conosco? Poderá provar a comida de Alistar, fazer mais perguntas...

– Eu pensei em me convidar, mas achei que seria muito indelicado.

– Vocês, ingleses, são muito informais. Aqui na América as coisas são mais descontraídas.

– Por favor – pediu Alistair -, fique. Poderá conhecer os garotos.

A campainha tocou.

– Aposto que são eles agora – disse Amanda, levantando-se. – Volto já.

o0o o0o o0o o0o o0o

Harry Potter observou a mulher Muggle erguer-se e ir até a porta. Então ele ficou frente a frente com o homem que há tanto tempo esperava ver, ainda reparando nos detalhes da nova versão do temível Severus Snape.

As cirurgias plásticas tinham amenizado muito do rosto severo e da expressão carrancuda que parecia ser perene no ex-mestre de Poções. O cabelo mais curto também dera ao homem um ar menos sombrio, e o tom grisalho no homem de quase 50 anos parecia ter iluminado seu rosto todo.

A voz também estava diferente. Aquilo era o que mais chocava Harry, posando de repórter, anotando dados que jamais usaria, absorvendo tudo que podia desse novo Severus. Ele também estava atento ao mínimo sinal de reconhecimento de seu ex-professor.

Severus podia não se lembrar de quem era, mas ele não deixava de ser Severus. Indagou:

– Você vem me observando desde que entrou na casa. Está procurando por algo em especial?

Harry tentou esconder um embaraço que era real:

– Na verdade, sim. Eu tive um motivo especial para procurar você e escrever essa matéria.

– Um motivo especial?

– Sabe, eu conheci você antes.

– Mesmo?

– Bom, eu não tinha certeza se era mesmo você. Mas eu me lembrava do nome. Não sabia se você era você, mas eu me lembrava do nome.

– E isso faz muito tempo?

– Oh, sim. Eu era um garoto, tinha uns 13 anos. Você se lembra de passar um verão nas Shetlands?

– Como disse, não me lembro de coisa alguma. Mas Amanda comentou algo sobre eu viajar durante os verões, quando ainda morava na Inglaterra. Você sabe, todo inglês adora viajar.

– Daquela vez não foram férias. Você me disse que estava numa plataforma no Mar do Norte, trabalhando com petróleo, e conseguiu folga no continente. Eu também estava nas Shetlands, com meus tios. Sabe, meus pais morreram quando eu era bebê e eu sempre morei com meus tios. Eles odiavam meus pais e também me odiavam.

– Lamento em saber disso, James.

– Pode me chamar de Harry. Eu tenho dois nomes.

– Incrível que você se lembre de mim.

– É que você foi muito importante na minha vida. É pena que você não se lembre, mas você me salvou.

– Mesmo?

– Sim. Graças a você, eu descobri que tinha sido abusado por eles. Eu me sentia um inútil. Era um garoto cheio de problemas. Você me ouviu, me deu conselhos. Foi a partir daí que eu tive condições de reagir. Comecei a me valorizar mais, sabe?

– James – quer dizer, Harry, – eu nem sei o que dizer.

– Não precisa dizer nada. É uma história antiga e eu já superei. Mas você me ajudou bastante, e eu achei que gostaria de saber. Mesmo que não se lembre.

– Fico feliz por você, Harry. Feliz que tenha se saído um jovem tão seguro e bem-sucedido. E estou impressionado que tenha se dado ao trabalho de me rastrear até o outro lado do oceano a ponto de me considerar artigo de jornal.

– Oh, essa foi a parte mais fácil. Você é uma matéria interessante.

As crianças faziam alarido na porta da frente, e Alistair suspirou. De repente, ele se virou:

– E como eu era antes?

– Antes?

– Antes de Amanda. Antes de vir para a América.

Harry o encarou:

– Bom, faz tempo. Eu era apenas um garoto. Você parecia ser tão... adulto. Mais triste também. Às vezes, eu tinha medo de você.

– Medo?

– Você parecia não gostar muito de mim. Nem sei direito como começamos a conversar. Mas depois viramos grandes amigos. Meu primeiro amigo, na verdade.

– Fico feliz, Harry. Desculpe se o assustei naquela época.

– Tudo bem. Eu é que estou muito feliz por você estar bem, e ter passado por tudo isso para voltar para sua família.

– É estranho. Eu não me lembrava deles. Agora sinto que eles salvaram minha vida tanto quanto médicos e terapeutas.

– Isso pode ser muito bem verdade... Posso colocar isso na matéria?

– Sim, claro.

Então um gritinho os interrompeu:

– Papai!

A menina de cabelos pretos com cachos suaves saltitou pela casa até se jogar no colo do pai.

– Olá, filha. Você se divertiu na casa da tia Luanne?

– Foi bem legal! – disse a pequena, e Harry notou que ela era bem miudinha, olhando-o com curiosidade.

– Esse é o Harry, Grace. Ele veio da terra do papai.

– G'a terra?

– Isso mesmo, da Inglaterra – concordou Harry, sorrindo para a garota. – Eu vim de lá só para provar a comida de seu pai. Dizem que ela é muito boa. É verdade?

– Aham.

– E você ajuda seu papai na cozinha?

– Eu sei fazer salada! Mas não posso usar a faca, porque papai diz que criança não pode mexer com faca, que pode fazer dodói.

– Mas isso é muito bacana. Você faz uma salada para mim também?

– Tá!

Alistair colocou a pequena no colo e disse, erguendo-se:

– Bom, agora que a Grace chegou para fazer a salada, podemos começar a preparar o jantar. Você quer ajudar o papai?

– Oba! Alface e 'gião, papai?

– Isso mesmo, alface e agrião. Depois eu ponho o resto. Vamos lá, danadinha!

Os três foram à cozinha, um ambiente muito espaçoso e arejado, e a menina exigiu ir para o chão. Harry observou o toquinho de gente correr para puxar o banquinho e se postar no balcão. Então, quando estava pronta, ela olhou para o pai:

– Aqui, papai!

– Muito bem – disse ele, tirando os vegetais da geladeira e duas bacias de inox do armário. – Eu vou lavar a alface e o agrião. Não precisa fazer quadradinhos muito pequenos.

– Tá.

Harry observou o ex-Mestre de Poções movimentando-se na cozinha, ao lado da filha, e não pôde evitar ter flashbacks dos mesmos movimentos melífluos e graciosos num laboratório mal-iluminado no Castelo de Hogwarts, com frascos e frascos de ingredientes de poções. Ele gostou do que via.

Amanda voltou à cozinha, com Eric, o garoto de seis anos de cabelos claros, claramente puxando à mãe. A mãe apresentou o garoto a Harry, e Severus beijou a cabeça do filho, que logo se alvoroçou em saber o que tinha para jantar. Logo a família toda estava na cozinha, uma cacofonia alegre de vozes e tilintar de instrumentos na cozinha.

Havia felicidade e havia amor naquele ninho. Por um minuto, Harry se sentiu um intruso daquela intimidade. Ele observou Severus, com o rosto totalmente diferente de sua época em Hogwarts, uma pessoa totalmente ignorante de seu passado. Nunca o vira tão relaxado, tão feliz.

Discretamente, tirou algumas fotos, enquanto em sua mente lembrava-se do verdadeiro motivo pelo qual viera. Ele queria ver se Severus tinha ido em frente com sua nova vida, se ele tinha conseguido ter, como prometido, uma segunda vida, uma estaca zero.

Afinal, ele esquecera todas as desvantagens de ser Severus Snape. Agora ele só se concentrava em ser Alistair Taylor, um ex-engenheiro que tinha sobrevivido a uma experiência horrível e hoje estava dedicado à família e a seu restaurante no meio do deserto. Com alegria e paz.

E isso era uma coisa com a qual Harry podia viver. Alegremente.

The End


End file.
